


love me, love me, say that you love me.

by Leeminlix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief decription of anxiety attack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, a lot of hurt sorry, also thanks ruby for proofreading ilu, mingoo is just tol baby that wants to be loved, wrote this while i was sad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeminlix/pseuds/Leeminlix
Summary: Mingyu needs love.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	love me, love me, say that you love me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super sad and there's some stuff I wanna clear  
> tw // anxiety attack  
> there is a scene where an anxiety attack takes place, it's based on my personal experience so if it isn't similar to your experience...I'm sorry? but yeah  
> there is also a lot of self-doubting, a scene with screaming, a lot hurting-  
> like I said I was really sad when I wrote it  
> also I've put the tags with all members and I've tried to give them equal show in this fic but it's kinda hard because I was focusing on MIngyu alone. in my future fics, I'll try to write those better !  
> hope you enjoy <3

Sometimes all Mingyu needs is some love. Don’t get him wrong; he adores his members. He would never sacrifice the life he had been blessed with such amazing members. All twelve of them are so precious, so wonderful, so lovely.

But sometimes Mingyu needs _extra_ love. Sometimes he’s having a really bad day. It wasn’t even a major thing. It was small bad things that slowly started piling up and making him feel worse. It started when he woke up.

Mingyu woke up to the sound of someone’s godforsaken alarm blaring through the hallway. He felt like screaming into the pillow, exhaustion making itself evident in his bones. But instead, he pushed himself out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before dragging himself to the kitchen. Despite being bleary-eyed he managed to make everyone’s breakfast, silently patting himself on the back. He was too tired to make much. And normally, their managers would pick up food for them, but their usual place had closed so they needed to eat breakfast before leaving.

The members staggered in one by one, faces still showing traces of sleepiness.

Mingyu curled on the couch, tucking his feet under his thighs to keep them warm.

“Yah, Kim Mingyu, why the plain food?” yelled someone, making him frown.

“Did you forget? Manager hyungs said “the ajhumma’s store is closed for a while so we have to eat and leave!” he said, taking a sip of his tea.

He faintly heard someone complain that he could’ve put in some effort, but he acted like he couldn’t hear them, just curling further into himself.

By the time they had finished, their managers showed up.

“Is everyone ready?” asked one of them, earning a chorus of sleepy grunts.

“Shall we count off our numbers just in case?”

The boys grabbed their bags and nodded.

“1.”

“2.”

“3~”

“4…”

“5!”

“6.”

“…7.”

“8.”

The group paused when no one called out the next number.

“Kim Mingyu, you’re 9,” muttered Seokmin, nudging him.

Mingyu jumped from his dazed state, feeling a flush creep up his neck when he saw everyone staring at him.

“Kim Mingyu stop dozing off and making everyone wait,” growled Wonwoo, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry. 9.”

The rest called out their numbers and they began moving out. Mingyu sank into his seat, pulling his hood over his head. He looked almost ridiculous, practically drowning in his absurdly big hoodie. He pushed earbuds into his ears, melting into the sounds of the piano.

What felt like five minutes later but was actually thirty minutes later Mingyu was roughly nudged awake. His eyes flew open thanks to a painfully harsh shove to his shoulder, squinting up at the culprit. Minghao gave him an unimpressed look before hopping out of the car. Mingyu followed after him, almost tripping over his own feet but managing to catch himself. He sighed, joining the rest of the members but not bothering to make conversation with anyone. His gaze was glued to the floor, ignoring the others and beelining straight to the corner seat of the couch. He squeezed himself to the wall, bringing his knees to his chest and letting his eyes fall shut. He tuned out everything, he was so _tired_. He didn’t want to do anything for the next week, he felt so drained, so exhausted, so weak.

“Mingyu?”

He hummed not bothering to lift his head. His body stilled slightly when he felt someone run their hand through his hair before relaxing.

“Are you okay, Gyu? You seem kinda…”

“I’m fine,” said Mingyu, finally looking up. He gave Junhui a small smile. “Just a little headache. Maybe it’s because I didn’t get much sleep, but I’m fine.”

Junhui frowned. “Are you sure…”

“100% hyung. Don’t worry, okay?” lied Mingyu, ignoring the heaviness of his eyelids.

The elder nodded hesitantly before leaving him there. Mingyu let out another sigh, hazily wishing he could just melt into the couch.

-

Interviews were so tiring. And with Mingyu already at the point of wanting to sleep for 60 hours in a row, interviews were hell. He zoned out for the first three minutes, only focusing when Jeonghan elbowed him discreetly.

Seungcheol glared at him when he fumbled over his rehearsed answers, Seungkwan rolled his eyes when his fingers accidentally collided with the table, Chan gave him a funny look when he stumbled over his feet, _again._

His mood only worsened when their manager pulled him aside and scolded him for being “more out of control” than usual.

“Wow, you’re really chaotic today,” muttered Soonyoung, making him sigh before turning away.

But things only got worse from there.

While Mingyu was walking through the corridor, some staff member was running in the opposite direction, clearly in distress. However unluckily for them, the staff member miscalculated the distance they had to slip between Mingyu and the wall. They ended up colliding, sending Mingyu to the floor (he had gravity and physics to thank for that). His head hit the floor with a concerningly loud thud.

People crowded around him, frantically calling his name while he groaned in pain. When he opened his eyes, he could feel the back of his head thudding, but he ignored it, slowly standing up. The staff member bowed to him repeatedly, practically in tears.

But Mingyu simply shook his head and told them he was fine, that he wasn’t hurt that much. They bowed to him before rushing off. Mingyu waved off the concerns of his staff members and made his way back to their room.

‘Things _could_ get worse after all.’ he thought wryly.

“Gyu?”

He glanced at the elder, blinking at him. Joshua frowned slightly. “Your eyes are a little red, what happened?”

Mingyu blinked at him twice before his brain finally caught up to what was happening. “Oh--uh, I rubbed my eyes earlier, I think an eyelash fell in so. It could be dust too.” he lied, trying to smile.

“If you’re tired we can ask for a break, Gyu-”

“No!” he interrupted, sitting up. “I’m fine, I promise,” he said, an uncomfortable feeling growing in his stomach.

Joshua stared at him, seemingly unsure but nodded nonetheless before taking his seat in front of the make-up artist.

He sank bank into the couch, not noticing the concerned looks that his members exchanged.

Live recording was torture for him because his headache only increased as time went by, to the point where his vision would blur sometimes. In those times he would just squeeze his eyes shut until the dizziness subsided. By the time they finished, Mingyu wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and _cry._ He wanted to go to sleep and not wake up for three days. He wanted a break.

He climbed into the car and closed his eyes, hoping the headache would eventually subside. The pain made no effort to disappear, much to his annoyance. Things only worsened when the boys in his car decided to be loud and energetic making his ears ring. He couldn’t _use his earbuds_ because his head hurt, he couldn’t _sleep_ because his head hurt, he couldn’t even _sit_ there because his head was fucking hurting.

It was when Seokmin hit an annoyingly screechy high note that he snapped.

“Would it _kill you_ to shut your mouths for at least the last five minutes of the ride?!” he hissed angrily, glaring at them. He didn’t even notice how harsh his words sounded, trying to keep the pulsing pain at bay.

Seokmin’s mouth fell open slightly while Soonyoung and Chan just stared at him.

At the back of his mind, he knew that they would tell Seungcheol, which would make the leader scold him and thus ruin his day further, but he ignored it. It’s not like he could do anything right now.

He stepped out of the car first, heading straight to his room. He flung his closet door open and grabbed his favourite clothes he could find and slipped into them, eager to get even the smallest bit of comfort before going to the bathroom. He faintly heard the door to his room open and close, immediately gathering that Wonwoo had come in.

He sighed, washing his face. He just wanted to get some food from the kitchen, go to bed, lie there, watch maybe two episodes of a drama and then sleep till tomorrow. He walked out of the bathroom, stretching his arms above his head. A soft groan escaped his lips when the pain in his head pricked him. Sighing, he walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find maybe some ramyeon, or jjajangmyeon.

“Mingyu.”

He looked up to see Seungcheol staring at him, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Group meeting.” said the leader before walking off.

Mingyu’s head pulsed, making him feel worse. Uneasiness clawed at his stomach as he followed their leader. He dug his nails into his arms, trying to ground himself. It was probably nothing. They had group meetings all the time. There was nothing wrong, right?

He tightened his grip on his arm when he entered to see everyone looking at him.

“We need to talk.”

His heart started racing as he took a seat. He tried to smile, but his lips were quivering too much. He bit them harshly, trying to get them to stop. “What’s up, hyung?”

“You’ve been weird today,” said Jeonghan. His posture was relaxed, from the way he was slumped on the couch but his eyes were sharp. His gaze was almost piercing, making Mingyu’s heart clench.

“R-Really?” he laughed.

“You’ve been distracted the entire day, ever since we left. You weren’t attentive at the interview, even at recording, you stumbled a lot.” listed off Soonyoung, his smile grim.

Mingyu’s nails dug deeper.

“We understand you might be tired. But so are the rest of us-”

Right. _Everyone_ is tired. Mingyu hadn’t thought about that. Everyone was going through the same thing just in different forms. Everyone was just as tired, if not more. His heart twisted. He was being selfish by letting it affect everyone.

“-so just take the rest of the day and try to get back on your feet okay?”

Mingyu was the responsible one in the group. He did everything like he was supposed, no one had to check up on him, no one had to baby him, no one had to make sure he was doing good. Because he always looked after himself. He depended on no one but himself.

In the beginning, people praised Mingyu for that. Around their debut time, he did everything for Seventeen, their hair, their small designs, their cooking, their cleaning. He was the “housewife” of the group. He could handle anything.

Now Mingyu saw it as a fatal flaw, a double-edged sword. Being responsible and able to look after yourself meant that even when you had it hard you couldn’t ask for help, you couldn’t rely on anybody, you just had yourself.

An ugly feeling reared its head in his chest. Jealousy. He knew so well if it was any of the other younger members they would have been coddled, pampered, looked after. But he was Kim Mingyu. He didn’t need anyone to look after him.

But he forced that feeling down immediately. No. It was not the other members’ fault. Maybe it was his. His huge build made it hard to coddle him. And he always looked fine so members probably didn’t see the need to look after him.

Mingyu didn’t need to be taken care of.

Something hot, searing lodged itself in his chest when that thought branded itself into his head.

He stood up with a tight-lipped smile. “Thanks, hyung. Sorry for being so distracted today. I’m sure I just have to sleep it off and I’ll be fine.”

He gave them one last smile before retreating to his room. He sat down on the bed and finally retracted his nails from his arms. He stared at the angry red marks left behind. He ran his fingers over it before sighing. He turned around and pulled his blanket over him. Burying his face into his pillow he drifted off hoping he’d feel better tomorrow.

-

But he didn’t. Not the next day. Or the day after that. Or after that. The horrible feeling grew in his stomach, going to his chest, occasionally to his throat, making it hard for him to speak. Sometimes it made his body ache, confusing him. Other times it made his headache flare in unbearable pain. Sometimes he was just left lying in his bed questioning everything he’d ever known. He wondered about his career, his family, the company, their group, their fans, himself.

Sometimes he’d stare at himself in the mirror, still awake at an ungodly hour because of raging thoughts. He’d look at himself in the reflective glass and wonder. Kim Mingyu. Who is he?

Who is Kim Mingyu?

He knows Mingyu. An idol who’s praised for looks, his love for his members, his cute nature, his clumsy disposition (never his talent).

He knows Mingyu, favourite child of the neighbourhood, always trying to help out old ajhummas before running off to play with his friends.

He knows Mingyu, hardworking and charming student, never letting his teachers stay mad at him for too long, never showing any interest in relationships much but treasuring friendships.

Then…who is the Mingyu he’s staring at right now? The man who is now more confused than he was in his last year of high school. The man who finds himself awake at weird hours because something just feels wrong. The man who tries to work hard, maybe too hard, to try to convince himself that he’s contributing, helping, doing something.

Mingyu stared at himself for another three seconds before turning away.

He didn’t wanna know anymore.

-

Days just became more tiring from then onwards. Mingyu slept less, ate less, smiled less, joked around less. He worked more, and more and more. And more.

In interviews, a smile would be plastered on his face, so believable, so perfect. No one could tell. But the moment the cameras stopped rolling his smile fell and his cold expression was back. No, Mingyu wasn’t trying to be mean. He was exhausted. Smiling was too tiring. So he let himself look like that.

But the members noticed something had changed. Mingyu was more diligent, yes…but it was stifling. He moved like he was a robot, being controlled. Everything was stiff, calculated. As if he was controlling himself from doing something.

It scared them more than they liked to admit.

Mingyu’s puppy self has disappeared. It was gone leaving a quiet man behind. None of them liked it. They wanted their Mingyu back.

“Gyu?”

Mingyu straightened immediately, looking up at his hyung. “Yes hyung?” he asked, giving him a small smile.

Wonwoo reached forward to hold his face. He paused in shock when Mingyu flinched slightly. But when he saw Mingyu relaxed he held his cheeks, running his fingers under his eyes.

“Such horrible eyebags…” whispered the elder.

Mingyu’s eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the warmth from Wonwoo’s hands. “I-” he cut himself off with a yawn and his eyes immediately watered. “I haven’t exactly been sleeping well,” he admitted.

Wonwoo felt his heart clench. The man looked so tired, so _exhausted_. He looked older in a way he shouldn’t.

“Why didn’t you tell someone?” he asked quietly, brushing away the tears.

Mingyu pressed his lips together and pulled away, his eyes downcast. “I’m fine,” he said lowly. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Wonwoo wanted to argue. It _was_ a big deal. Mingyu was withering, right in front of there eyes, but they didn’t know what to do. They didn’t know how to get him to confide in them, how to help him. So they were stuck there, unable to help.

Eventually, the tipping point came.

Mingyu’s brain finally let him take a break. He deserved it, right? He’d been working so hard…an hour to just let himself enjoy wouldn’t be wrong. He curled up on the couch, catching up on a drama. He adjusted the charger to his phone and smiled at the sound of the ost. At the back of his mind, there was a nagging doubt. Something felt off. But he ignored it.

Most of their members were out, only Jihoon and Seungkwan were there with him.

Approximately thirty minutes passed and it happened.

He heard the unmistakable yelling of the other two members, making him look up. He curled in on himself, slightly scared when they stormed into the living room, arguing. He hated it when their members started fighting but it was just scary when it was with Jihoon and Seungkwan. Both of them were hot-headed, and Jihoon was usually sensitive when he had to get ridiculous amounts of work done, like today.

“Just give me the damn charger Seungkwan!” hissed the elder.

Seungkwan’s lips were pulled into a snarl. “For the last fucking time! I don’t have it!”

“I don’t have time for your games! I need my phone charger before it dies and I lose my work!”

“I don’t have it?! Fucking listen to me hyung, goddamnit!” yelled Seungkwan.

Mingyu felt a chill run down his spine when he realised he was using the said charger.

“Seungkwan-”

“Uh, hyung.” he interrupted softly, making their head snap towards him. He almost cowered at the anger in their eyes.

He held out the charger, trying to stop his hand from shaking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know the charger was yours-”

He flinched when Jihoon swiped it out of his hands.

“Goddamnit Kim Mingyu couldn’t you have said that earlier!” spat Jihoon, making him look down.

“Yeah hyung, I had to get yelled at because of you, what the fuck.” said Seungkwan, his tone harsh.

“What were you even doing on your phone?” asked Jihoon squinting at him.

“…watching a drama,” he said quietly.

He heard Seungkwan mutter an ‘of course’ before stomping away.

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to do something productive,” Jihoon said, letting the harsh words slip in his angry and tired state.

Mingyu simply nodded and waited for his footsteps to recede.

He collapsed onto the couch, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face into his knees.

He sighed out heavily, tears pricking his eyes. His head hurt. A lot. It pounded, making him tear up even more. He gasped for a breath shakily.

He—

He couldn’t—

He can’t—

He vaguely heard the sound of the front door opening over the pounding of his heart. His members’ voices filling the too empty, too silent house.

“Where are—Mingyu?”

Mingyu’s nails dug into his arms as another harsh breath forced itself out of his lungs. His heart was pounding, hands shaking, head aching.

“Mingyu-hyung? Hyung? Can you hear us?”

Mingyu gasped for breath, nails digging into his skin, even more, lungs starting to hurt.

“Everyone move.”

He felt someone’s cool hand on his own. Gently, finger by finger, they pried Mingyu’s nails off his arms. Out of panic, he squeezed the person’s hand but they simply squeezed back, as if to ground him.

“Can you lift your head for me, hyung?”

Another gasp for breath was heard.

Slowly the same person held his leg and began to slip it off the couch. Slowly, as if Mingyu would break if he went any faster, he began to uncurl the man’s body.

Meanwhile, Mingyu’s head was swimming. His thoughts were chaotic, too loud, too many. He couldn’t think, why—was he crying? What—why was it so hard to stay focused—is he breathing?

“Hyung, can you tell me who I am?

Slowly Mingyu lifted his gaze. First, he saw their chest. A striped black and white shirt. Pale skin. Pink lips. Button nose. Hazel eyes. Dark eyebrows. Black hair.

“Vernonie.” he managed to croak out, earning a small smile and a reassuring nod.

“Alright hyung. Can you just follow me right now?”

Vernon took his hand and laid it to his chest. “Just follow me.”

Mingyu watched as Vernon inhaled strongly.

Tears slipped from his eyes as he gathered as much air as he could in his lungs.

His hand went down with Vernon’s chest as the younger exhaled.

He let the air out.

The tears never stopped, making him cough and splutter sometimes. He wondered why he wasn’t able to breathe normally. Why couldn’t he take in air? Why was his head aching more than usual?

But Vernon was patient. He guided Mingyu, as gently as he could, his voice low and calming.

“You’re okay hyung. I promise. You’re doing so well. You’ve been working so hard, hyung. You’re doing amazing.”

Mingyu shuddered. Finally, after a few minutes, his head began to clear and his chest didn’t hurt anymore. He collapsed against Vernon, the younger letting him bury his face into his chest.

“Don’t curl into a ball again, hyung. You still need to settle for a bit,” he said softly.

“What happened?” he whispered.

“You almost went into an anxiety attack.”

Mingyu breathed in the scent of their laundry detergent and Vernon’s perfume. He let his heart slow down before finally looking up.

All the members had gathered, various degrees of worry and fright on their faces. Jun sat down next to them and brushed Mingyu’s hair off his forehead before gently stroking his hair.

The smell of comfort, the feel of a gentle hand in his hair, the feel of someone holding him—

Mingyu burst into tears.

Almost everyone recoiled from shock as the tallest began to cry.

“Mingyu? What’s wrong, Gyu?” asked Jun softly.

Mingyu shook his head crying harder, successfully making everyone panic. Mingyu had never cried like this, it was so jarring for them to see him like this.

“Hey, hey bub, come on, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong?”

Mingyu’s sobs became louder. Everything hurt. He sat there in Vernon’s arms, Jun’s hand in his hair and cried. Cried like he never had.

Chan looked at Seungcheol, tearing up, before turning back to Mingyu. What had happened?

Jeonghan turned to Seungkwan and Jihoon, who had been exchanging bewildered and guilty looks.

“What in the world happened when we were gone?” he hissed quietly.

Jihoon opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a sniffle from Mingyu.

“I feel like shit.”

The sorrow in his voice made them feel worse.

Vernon rubbed his arm as if coaxing him to go on.

“I woke up one day, and nothing felt okay. I felt so tired, so exhausted. But we had so many schedules that day, I couldn’t bother everyone just because I felt weird. So I made breakfast, I got ready. But as the day went on things were worse and worse.

I couldn’t focus, I felt like I was sick. In the hallway, I hit the back of my head to the ground so my head’s been aching ever since and then everything got too much. I yelled at Seok in the car but I didn’t mean to.” he had started crying again.

“Why—” Soonyoung stared at the floor with an unreadable expression. “Why didn’t you tell us...”

Everyone felt their hearts ache at the boy who sniffled some more.

“I didn’t wanna bother anyone.” muttered the tall boy, making everyone open their mouths to protest.

He pursed his lips. “That day. What you guys said was right. Everyone’s having a hard time…I couldn’t be selfish and make a big deal out of it.”

The silence was suffocating. 

“I thought it would get better. Maybe, just maybe. It would pass. If I didn’t think about it, it would leave me alone.”

He let out a hollow laugh, more tears slipping from his eyes. “I didn’t expect to be awake at ridiculous hours wondering what was wrong with me. Why people didn’t love me.”

Everyone turned to the leader. They could faintly make out the way he was shaking. The man kneeled in front of Mingyu.

“What do you mean people don’t love you, Mingyu?”

“I mean. Let’s be honest. If anyone else in the maknae line was having an off day, they would’ve been coddled, members would’ve flocked around them, fussing and worrying.”

He lowered his gaze. “But I’m Kim Mingyu. Six foot giant of Seventeen, with broad shoulders, buff arms, too big a build to be babied, too big to be cuddled, so-called model face, housewife, doesn’t need anyone to take care of him because he always takes care of everyone, he’s the one who cleans, he’s the one who cooks, he’s the one who fusses over the other members, not-” his voice broke. “-not the other way around.”

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears but he couldn't. "Even the fans-" he sniffled. "Most of the time it's "wow his visual" "wow he does everything at home" it's never about me, as a _singer_. Even I-"

Everyone could feel their hearts breaking. 

"I worked hard to get till here." he sobbed. "I didn't just debut as a pretty face, I worked hard."

His eyes immediately shot up when he heard a sob. He blinked, seeing Jeonghan with his head lowered, tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Hyung? Hyung—w-why, why are you crying?” he sniffled.

Jeonghan kneeled down next to Seungcheol. “I am so sorry,” he whispered, taking Mingyu’s hand.

He kissed his knuckles, tears not stopping.

“Hyung why are you apologising—”

“Because you should never, _ever,_ feel like you’re not loveable because of any part of yourself Mingyu. We love you so much. Everything about you. Every single thing and—”

He took in a breath. He looked into Mingyu’s eyes with determination. “You should never feel like you’re not looked after because you look after everyone else. Mingyu you always look after us, you deserve to be looked after the most. You barely get a chance to be childish again unless it’s for the camera. Some fans don't see it, but we know better than anyone, how hard you've worked and how far you've come. There's never been a moment where we weren't proud of you.”

Seungcheol nodded.

“You wouldn’t be selfish, Mingyu. Wanting to be taken care of when things are hard is not being selfish.”

“But-”

“And there are no two ways about it,” he said firmly. He reached out and cupped the boy’s face gently. “I’m sorry we didn’t see it earlier.”

“It’s not your fault hyung I-”

“Gyu.”

Mingyu’s eyes fluttered close momentarily when Seungcheol kissed his forehead.

“We were wrong. It’s never selfish, or wrong, to want comfort and rest. We all have our breaking points and as your members, we failed to recognise yours.”

Mingyu stared at him, eyes teary.

"I'm sorry." he cried. 

Seungcheol kissed him gently. "You don't have to be."

“...what I’m worried about is how you almost went into an attack,” said Minghao suddenly.

Mingyu’s eyes immediately fell on Seungkwan and Jihoon who were staring at him guiltily.

“It was n-”

“It was us.” sighed Jihoon.

Everyone turned to them.

“Hyung-”

“We were arguing over something stupid, and were too mean to Mingyu-hyung…I think that’s why it happened,” said Seungkwan, his head bowed.

Joshua sighed. “Maybe we should have a good old group meeting soon,” he said with a grimace.

Mingyu stared at the pair, almost guiltily, making Jihoon frown.

“I don’t understand why you’re looking at us like you caused the problem, Gyu. _We’re_ the ones who _caused_ the attack, you’re not supposed to feel guilty!” he said, trying to keep his voice composed.

“B-But it was only because the company’s been giving you a hard time over comebacks and Kwannie’s been tired from his ridiculous amount of schedules,” he said in a tiny voice. “I know you guys wouldn’t blow up at each other or me otherwise.”

The members stared at him, a mixture of fondness, love and surprise on their faces.

Seungkwan dropped to the floor in the front of him and reached forward, kissing him strongly.

“I’m sorry, I love you so much, hyung,” he said, his voice wet, a telltale sign that he was on the verge of tears.

“Kwannie. Don’t cry,” Mingyu said, his voice wobbling and small.

“I’m not crying!” protested the younger, clearing his throat and giving him a wide smile.

Everyone decided to ignore his wobbling lips.

Mingyu kissed him, softly, and pulled away with a smile. “I love you too.”

“Alright. Let’s conclude things here. Gyu, next time please come to one of us…okay? I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t seek comfort in us.” the leader said, stroking his cheek.

Mingyu nodded, sniffing.

“How about we clean up, get you in some comfy clothes and we can all spend the rest of the day together, hm?” asked Seungcheol sweetly, kissing Mingyu tenderly when he nodded again.

He turned to the members. “Okay Junnie and Hannie come with me, the rest of you, get the blankets and pillows to the living room and arrange them on the floor. Pick out a movie for us and we’ll be back.”

Everyone nodded, dispersing in different directions.

“You know you would never bother us, right baby?” said Jeonghan, suddenly. “We love you, we’d throw everything aside to help you.”

“I know,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” said Seungcheol, smiling softly. “Now let’s get you in, hm?”

Casual nudity was nothing new for the boys, who’d spent the majority of their teenage years sharing showers. Jun lowered Mingyu into the tub, ruffling his hair before going to fetch his towel and clothes.

Jeonghan let him soak there for a while before starting to wash his hair. He paid extra attention to the back of Mingyu’s head since that’s where he had gotten hurt. He massaged in the shampoo as gently as he could, making sure Mingyu never felt uncomfortable at any point. Seungcheol stuck to sitting on the toilet lid and either talking or singing to keep the man occupied. Soon Mingyu was warm and clean. They helped the sleepy boy into a pair of comfy sweatpants and a ridiculously oversized shirt that could be no one’s but his. Mingyu leaned against Seungcheol, a small yawn escaping his mouth.

“Is our baby tired?” cooed Seungcheol, making him blush.

“Hyung!” he whined softly, pouting.

“Why, am I not allowed to coo over my baby?” pouted back Seungcheol.

Mingyu huffed looking away while the older smiled triumphantly. They brought Mingyu to the living room that was now covered with blankets and pillows and had nine proud looking boys too.

Seungkwan skipped forward, slipping his hand into Mingyu’s. “You’re sleeping next to _me_ tonight,” he said, his eyes bright.

Mingyu looked behind him to see the defeated looks of the rest eight members.

“Stupid rock paper scissors is so shitty it’s always against me-” he heard Jihoon mumble angrily.

The taller felt his face heat up. “Uhm did you guys fight over-”

“The spot next to you?” asked Vernon, pouting. “We did.”

“Oh.”

“Mingyu hyung is _blushing!_ ” squealed Chan, rushing over to smush the elder’s cheeks together.

“Chwa’ we’ gwo o’ me!” whined Mingyu, his cheeks similar to strawberries.

Everyone cooed at the blushing boy, making him flush harder. “Woo guysh awe sho meaw.” he muttered.

He felt someone wrap their arms around him and hook their chin on his shoulder. “How is loving our baby considered mean?”

“Hao…” he whined.

Minghao smiled cheekily.

“Okay enough of your flirting.” cut in Wonwoo, rolling his eyes.

Mingyu pouted at him. “Wonnie-hyung do you not love me?” he cried dramatically, fake crying into Minghao’s shoulder.

Wonwoo shook his head but smiled fondly at the male.

“If you guys don’t mind I kinda wanna start the movie.” said someone.

Everyone turned and immediately laughed at the sight of Seokmin lying down on the floor, munching on the popcorn. Mingyu slid into the spot next to him and Seungkwan soon followed. They all settled into their places, Vernon still slightly upset about the game but quieting down when Wonwoo pecked his cheek.

Two movies later everyone had fallen asleep, limbs tangled together in a warm group cuddle. Well, almost everyone.

Mingyu squinted in the dark, woken by the sound of a thump and someone cursing softly. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and when they finally adjusted to the dark he could make out a short figure making their way to the kitchen. He gently slipped out of Seokmin’s hold, wrapped himself in a fluffy blanket and padded after him.

“Why are you awake, hyung?” he rasped out.

Jihoon jumped slightly before seeing the tall male. “I could ask the same to you, it’s like…4 am.”

“I asked first,” said Mingyu, yawning.

“I…couldn’t sleep,” he admitted, sighing.

Mingyu hopped onto one of the barstools. “What’s up hyungie?”

Jihoon stared at him for a few seconds. “I’m sorry.”

The younger was quiet for a few seconds. “It’s okay.”

“No—”

“Hyung.” he said firmly. “It’s okay. I promise.”

Jihoon rested his head against his shoulder. “It was wrong of me.”

“I know you won’t do it again.”

“If I do?”

“I’ll forgive you at the cost of one ice cream bar from the convenience store,” he said, grinning.

Jihoon chuckled. “Alright then, deal.”

They stood there, basking in each other’s warmth for a while.

“I love you,” whispered Jihoon.

Mingyu smiled when he pressed their lips together. “I love you too.”

When they returned to the living room Seokmin and Seungkwan had gravitated towards each other thanks to the lack of warmth so they settled down next to them and finally fell asleep.

Sometimes all Mingyu needs is some love. Guess he got that, huh?


End file.
